Next Chapter
by Spearmint.Toothpaste
Summary: Post FF7. The family is ready to go on with their lives. And though Letty has her memory back, she and Dom still had a lot to talk about. Apologies to be said, tears to be shed, and truths to be revealed. How will the family deal with everything while doing their best to move on with their lives individually, and as a family. Dotty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious franchise? Two words people—not mine. Anything familiar belongs to Universal.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

This starts at the beach scene in FF7, and goes from there. I'll try to stick to the plot, but it might be AU if necessary to mold the story the way I want it to end up. This is a Dom/Letty fic so it will center in their relationship, but I will be putting as much of each family member in this story.

I know what I want to do with this story, how it goes, and how it ends. But like in any writing, it still might change during the process of putting it into the paper (or the word for that matter), so opinions, commentaries, and suggestions will be entertained.

So on with the story!xxoo

-Spearmint Toothpaste

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Chapter 1

Peace.

That is exactly how it felt sitting together on the shore while watching Brian and Mia play with Jack on the beach. They deserve it after what happened, after everything that their family went through. However, looking back, the price for this peace had been much too high. They have lost a lot on the way.

Jesse. Sweet, stuttering, genius Jesse. Shot dead by Tran in front of the house. There was Leon too. After getting Letty across the border and in safety, he opted to cope up with the lost and the situation on his own. Never heard from anymore. Of course there was Vince, old coyote. Died protecting their family, loyal until the very end. And then Giselle and Han. Both were bump into on the road, ended up sticking up with the family—part of the family—and will always be.

Now what's left of them are here. Each one feeling a different sense of peace and belongingness. Each one occupied with their own thoughts. Finally, this felt right. They just hope it last longer than the last time.

Letty's eyes were focus on Brian, Mia, and Jack, but her mind is elsewhere, somewhere faraway. So far it goes years back. She can feel Dom looking at her but she can't bring herself to look back at him. _Later._

She is aware of course, that they still have not properly talked. After they took down Decard and Baijan, Dom was hospitalized, and all of them with the exception of Mia were injured one way or another. Shortly after everyone's recovery, they decided to have this trip. They needed this peace right now; they can talk about what happened in the past later.

Dom goes between watching Letty and then Mia and her family. He is happy for his sister and Brian. He smirked, _The buster ended up not being a buster after all._ He knows that the last one will be the LAST for Brian, and though he felt sad about it, he understand. They were having their second child and Brian wanted to be there for Mia, Jack, and the upcoming addition. Brian wanted to do right by Mia.

Dom gets it more than anything. Hell, now that he has Letty back with him completely, thoughts of heisting trucks, bringing down drug cartels, or messing with terrorists were vanished as soon as they come up. Unless this family was hurt or threatened, he will be happily spending his time making up everything to his wife.

He glanced at Letty to his left. She is intently watching Brian, Mia, and Jack, but he can feel that there is something more in her mind. Her eyes are not focus, she is not there. He wanted to get her attention, but thought better of it and just decided to let her be. They will have to talk about him leaving her on the DR. He knows it is still painful to her.

He then heard Tej and Ramsey bantering with Roman about what is the best way to pick up girls. He just smiled at their antics. _Trust Roman to argue with a girl about girls._ He looked back down at Letty, still preoccupied. Looking closely however, he was able to sense that she is somehow tense.

That hurt a bit, but he try to understand. Letty may have her memories back, but a lot has already happened after all. Maybe it is just him. Maybe he is just not used to Letty being tense with him. It has always been comfortable when it comes to their relationship and their interaction.

Dom sighed. He needed some air. He stood up and went to his car to go for a drive.

"Yo Letty! Mr. Alpha going somewhere?" Roman asked Letty when he noticed Dom's car driving away.

"He just went for a drive, Rome." Letty answered. She felt the shift in Dom's aura before he decided to go for a drive. She knew he needed to calm himself. "The guy needs some air."

Roman looked at Tej and Ramsey and whispered confusedly, "Air? What air she talkin' 'bout?" and then he gestured his hand , "There's a lot in here." Ramsey laughed at that, and Tej playfully punch him.

Letty ignored them and smile at the approaching Mia, Brian, and a running Jack. "Tire yourself there, kiddo?" she said while ruffling his hair. Jack nodded at her, "I'm hungry aunt Let." Letty laugh as Jack sat beside her and laid his head on her lap while waiting for his mummy to prepare his food. "Of course you are!"

"He missed his favorite aunt." Mia told Letty while handing Jack a sandwich. "He kept asking where's his aunt Let is and when is she visiting him, since you went away." Letty smiled at Mia, "I missed him too. He's the reason I came back, you know."

"Hey!" Mia smacked her arms.

"Gods, Mi. You can't take a joke." She said laughing while rubbing her arms. "Of course I missed you too and the buster." Mia shrug at her first comment. "I'm so glad your memories are back Let. I love you regardless, but I really missed my best friend.

Mia frowned suddenly then slapped Letty's arms again. "I still can't believe you and Dom got married and you didn't tell me!" Mia kept hitting her arms while continuing with her rant, "You were with me, I'm your best friend, and you didn't tell me about it? Leticia!"

"I can't believe you've gone so violent." Letty said absentmindedly. Mia just cocked her brow at her. Letty sighed, "That was not planned Mi. I already told you, I was supposed to tell you once Dom was back."

"Fine. I'm letting it go…for now." Mia huffed. "Really, Mi…"

Brian was suddenly in front of the two. He handed a tumbler of iced tea to Jack who is still comfortably leaning into Letty while munching on his sandwich. "Where'd Dom go, Let?"

"Went for a drive. I think."

"You _think_?" Mia asked. Letty rolled her eyes. "Right. I'm _sure_ he went for a drive. I felt that he might need some air."

Brian look at Letty. "Yeah?" He said teasingly. He knows those two don't need a lot of words between them. They know each other very well that body language is enough to get the message through.

Letty just shrugged at him and then smirked. "Yeah Brian. He's probably moping around, heartbroken, because he'll miss you."

Brian laughed at that, "If I didn't know any better Let, I'd say you're jealous."

"Now, guys, what is this?" Tej asked hearing them laugh and catching the last part of their conversation, "Who's jealous of whom?"

"Letty!" Brian pointed at Letty, who was now nodding at something that Jack is saying, "She's jealous of Dom and me." Letty just rolled her eyes at Brian and then focused back on Jack.

"Nah, Brian. I know you're beautiful, man, but Dom's whipped." Roman piped up. Brian give Roman the finger and then turn to Letty and teased, "For what it's worth Let, there's nothing to be jealous about."

"Oh, good O'Conner." Letty drawled and then smirked, "I can't say the same for you with me and your wife though." Mia looked at Letty and then snickered, "Love you Let!" "Love you too, gurl."

Brian eyed the two suspiciously. Ramsey laughed at his expression and having been informed a bit of the family's history, decided to add to the teasing. "Say Mia, you and Let did lived alone in LA before Braga right?" Mia nodded, Ramsey cocked her head, "If Letty didn't disappear, would you have married Brian?"

Mia put on her scandalous face, "Of course not!" Mia answered at once, "I definitely would have stayed with Let."

Everyone laughed except Brian. Letty and Ramsey high fived. Roman keep saying "Oh no! Oh no!," and Tej was holding his fist in his chest, "Ouch man. That must hurt."

Brian just shook his head and smiled. As dysfunctional as they may seem, this is his family. The first one he's ever known. "Whatever, man. I'll go find Dom." He walked to his car and drove off.

Not fast enough though, he still heard Letty shouting, "Dom's nape is a weak spot. It turns him on Brian!" Everyone laughing at that, and Mia whining, "Letty! I do not need to know that!"

Yep. That's definitely their family, alright.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

A/N: So there's the first chapter. I tried to show the interaction between everyone, just to set a ground for the coming chapters. I want to show how close they all are. Do comment however if you think they are OC. I'll try to stick with the characters' personalities as much as I could. XD

-S.T


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious franchise? Two words people—not mine. Anything familiar belongs to Universal.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

In this chapter, and probably the succeeding ones, I will drop the omniscient narration and do it by character point of view. Inform me if it is okay though or you prefer the other one.

Also, please forgive the typo errors, I usually have ideas and drive for writing around 1am-3am so I'm usually half-asleep when I'm typing. I'll try to edit them if you point them out however. ^_^

Thank you for reading!xxoo

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Chapter 2

 **DOM**

Brian caught up to me once I stopped at a crossroad. I will miss this guy, my brother. It's not that I will not be seeing them again. It is just that I got used to living with them in LA. I'm not sure what are their plans just yet, but Mia told me that they will be moving from the house.

"Hey! You thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" Brian called to me. I smiled.

"Going soft on me, O'Conner?" I asked, "I only went out for a drive."

Brian shook his head, "I thought you might wanna talk to someone."

"Let's go get some beer." I said as I gesture back to the road.

We drove for a little less than 3 miles before we found a mediocre bar. The bar is dark inside, there are no more than 5 customers inside, there is juke box on a corner, and some 90's song is playing fairly loud. _This'll do._ I look at Brian and we sit on the corner table furthest from the entrance.

"You and Let having problems?" Brian asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"No." I supplied. "We just still didn't talk about the DR, and her going undercover." We stayed silent after that, just drinking our beers.

"Brian," I started, "Our conversation will be messy. There will be a lot of issues to be dealt with. I know you and Mia wanted to go already and start your lives, but could you delay for a bit?" Brian looked confused.

I smiled. "Letty needs Mia. Those two are so close we used to joke that they were separated at birth." I sighed, "When we have our talk, both of us will be hurt. I know I deserve it Brian. But Letty…I don't want her hurting any more than she already is."

"I understand Dom. I'll talk to Mia." Brian nodded. "Thank you, brother."

 **MIA**

We stayed for a few more minutes after Brian followed Dom before deciding to return back to the Villa we'll be staying in for a week. The boys went straight to the sofa and started watching some racing show. _Boys!_ While Ramsey, Letty and I went to the balcony to chat while we wait for Brian and Dom.

"So Ramsey, I heard you are the only one who guessed correctly that my brother and my best friend are actually married?" I asked.

Before Ramsey could answer though Letty butt in exasperatedly, "Really Mi? Must you keep on talking about your brother and me not telling anyone we're married?" I pout, and Ramsey laughed.

"I honestly just guessed with the way they react with each other." Letty was about to say something, but then Ramsey held her hand, "I know that you didn't know you are married, but you and Dom just has this special connection between you two. And if you are not married, I'm sure will end up being anyway."

Letty looked shocked more than anything really, and then later on just confused. "I don't know why you are shocked Let, I knew you will end up with Dom since we were thirteen." I said laughing. Letty snorted, "I'm your best friend, I got a crush on your brother, so of course you'd want me with him forever. Only so you could keep me forever."

The three of us laughed at that. Ramsey then said, "It's still early, why don't you indulge me with some stories while you guys are growing up, especially the Dom and Letty bits." I smiled excitedly, "Sure!" Letty groaned, "Oh no…"

Fifteen minutes into our conversation Jack came out of the house and went straight to Letty. "Aunt Let, up." I smiled as Letty picked Jack and sat him on her lap. He settled himself comfortably and lean his head on Letty's chest while he played with her dog tags.

That boy is so fond of Letty, he almost doesn't need me or Brian when he was with his aunt. Looking at them now, it looks right. Letty is a natural, she'll make a good mom someday. The way she handles Jack, the way she talks to him, and how she holds him; it almost seem like she had a lot of practice. Right now she is nuzzling Jack's hair while she rubs his arms and listen to him talk about nonsense. She smiled at something he said and then she whispered something to him and they both laughed. I'm almost jealous, almost.

"Right, so on with the story…" I said, and we did.

By the time Brian and Dom came home, Ramsey knows all about our childhood, with it are our most embarrassing moments. We were all still laughing when they approached us.

"You girls having fun?" Dom asked. He put an arm around Letty, and kissed her forehead. Brian ruffled Jack's hair, then walked beside me and kiss my cheek.

"You could say that, _Dommy._ " Ramsey said, and Let and I laughed with her. Dom grunt and look at me. "Mia…" he said warningly.

I put my hands up, "Not me, Dom! Maybe you should ask your wife." He looked at Letty with a cocked eye brow, she just smiled innocently at him, "I only asked Mia if it really happened you know. I asked if Tran actually called you Dommy. My memory is still a bit fussy." Dom just held her tighter. "That's okay."

I rolled my eyes at that. My brother is definitely whipped; I can't believe he bought that. Letty looked at me and smiled knowingly, I just laughed at her. "Let's go and get the dinner ready." I said, meaning Ramsey and Letty. "Let's!" Ramsey said and got up from her chair.

Brian moved to take a now sleeping Jack from Letty's lap, but then, "Nooo…" Jack whined. Letty looked down at him, "C'mon Jack, Daddy's going to carry you now." Jack cuddled more to Letty, "No daddy…" Letty coaxed him again, "Jack, aunt Let needs to go get the dinner ready." Jack shook his head his face still stuck on Letty's chest, "Aunt Let, stay…" Now Letty just looked helpless. I chuckled, and she glared at me.

"Baby, aunt Let will make you your dinner, and she can't do that if she stays." Brian told Jack as he rubs his back. Jack frowned and started to cry, "No…aunt Let stay with Jack." He sobbed and looked up at Let, "Please?" Letty sighed and started rubbing Jack's back. I know what's coming next, Let never wanted Jack to be upset. "Okay baby, I'll just have you with me on the kitchen, yeah?" Jack beamed at that and clung to Letty's neck. "Yah!"

Brian smiled at that, shook his head, and then looked at me. I smiled. We talked about it many times before. For two years Letty and Dom stayed with Jack, Brian, and I on the house. Jack has always been close with Letty. And Letty, no matter how uneasy she was with us, was always comfortable and carefree with Jack. Letty loved taking care and playing with Jack, she loves being around him. I always suspected that maybe because with Jack there was no pressure. Jack didn't know who she was before she lost her memory, Jack never expected her to react a certain way, or to say a certain phrase, and so she could just be herself with him, without the reminder that she used to be someone else.

Letty finally stood up with Jack on her arms and made her way inside. I noticed my brother following Letty with his intent gaze. I smiled, "She's a natural." Dom looked at me, "Yeah she is…I just still can't believe she is so good with Jack," he said. Brian and I laughed a bit at that, "I know, me too." Brian said. I smiled at both of them, "I got a feeling we'll have a bigger problem with Jack once you guys had one of your own, than when this one comes out." I told Dom as I put a hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, definitely." I heard Brian agree as I made my way to the kitchen.

 **ROMAN**

I noticed as Ramsey walked inside the house and into the kitchen, I nudge Tej, "Maybe they're done with that little 'girl talk' in the balcony and finally decided to make dinner?"

"Maybe." He answered, not taking his eyes off the tv. Before I could say anything though Letty came in carrying a giggling Jack.

"Yo lil man, aunt Let there have a sense of humor?" I called out. Jack looked at Letty confused. Letty shook her head then turned to me, "You are _so_ funny."

"I's just kiddin' Let." I winked. She just laughed and proceeded to the kitchen. After a few more beats Mia walked inside the house too. Tej whispered, "They are making dinner." _Thank God!_

"Now the mummy's here." I called out to Mia, "Let's been making your spawn giggle. It's scary." Tej punched my shoulder, and Mia just laughed. "I heard that!" Letty yelled from the kitchen. "I punched him for you Let!" Tej yelled back. _Ass kisser!_

I stood up and followed Mia into the kitchen. "I heard what you said." Letty faked her annoyance, but it seems like Jack was not informed. He threw a piece of kisses to me. "See that Mia? Now the boy's throwing chocolate to fine specimens." The girls laughed.

And then I heard Letty talking to Jack gently, "Jack, you don't do that, okay? You don't throw things to uncles and aunts, okay?" Jack nodded, "Kay aunt Let. Sowry." Let ruffled then kiss his hair. "That's okay baby. Next time." Jack smiled at her, "Yah, next time."

Mia saw me watching the two and then she raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. I just smiled. I know that Let and Jack are close, but I never really seen Letty interact with Jack before. The kid is definitely in good hands with Mrs. Alpha.

"So what brought you in the kitchen Rome?" Ramsey asked. "I came to make peace with Mrs. Alpha her—" Letty snorted, "This is how you make amends, man?" I smiled sheepishly. Before I can continue with what I was about to say Tej piped in. "He wanted to make peace 'cause Dom will have his _fine_ ass." Ramsey laughed.

"Who's ass am I kicking and why?" Dom suddenly said behind me. "I can guess…" Brian added. Really Brian, you adding flame to this? Unbelievable.

"You're kicking nobody's ass Dom," Letty drawled, "Mia however…" Mia looked at Letty and then turned to us, "I'm kicking all of you out of this kitchen. Get out or we won't be able to finish dinner boys." Needless to say, we shuffle out of the kitchen.

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssss**

AN: I know the story is slow. I'll try to make it a bit faster after the next chap. Do comment if you have suggestions and such. Thank you in advance! ^_^

-S.T


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious franchise? Two words people—not mine. Anything familiar belongs to Universal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To those who leave reviews, thank you guys. You're making me incredibly happy!xxoo

This chapter is longer than the others, I think. But it is not much. It is actually very Dotty, but of course I also added a "family moment." Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

 **LETTY**

After dinner Dom and I decided to go straight to our rooms. I know he had been wanting to talk to me, to get it over with. It feels like we cannot move on with our lives at present without straightening the past. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to hear what he has to say. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to say what needed to be said. _Maybe a shower will help me with the nerves._

When I went out of our bathroom I saw Dom putting on a white wife beater. He must've used the bathroom in the hallway. I grabbed a black tank top and sleeping shorts and put them on. Dom turned to me, "Let we—"

"Need to talk. I know Dom." I sighed. I sit on the edge of the bed, and he sat beside me. He looked at me then and reached out for my hand. I looked back at him. I can see that this is difficult for him. I can see that he is hurting just as much as I am.

"I don't know how to start this Let. I don't know what to say."

"Why did you leave me in the DR Dom? I know you say it is to protect me, but you know me more than that." I tried my best to say it casually, but even I can hear the crack in my voice. I sounded angry, hurt. I didn't see it, but I felt him flinch.

"I'm sorry Let. I was not thinking straight. I was so scared for you. The cops were closing in on me, and the thought of you behind bars was making me crazy. I do not want that for you, that was never the life I wanted for you. You were not meant to be caged Let, you were meant to drive fast with the wind in your face, you love freedom." I didn't say anything, I know there's more.

Dom sighed, and then he continued, "And then after what happened while we're heisting the truck. I almost lost you there. I saw my life flashed before my eyes Let, I know I can't do it anymore. I can't put your life in danger anymore. I love you too much to be putting your life on the line like that." I can see tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"So you walked away when I was asleep. Left our cross and some money on the nightstand like I'm some common whore." I said with as much calm as I can muster.

"You know it's not like that. I didn't me—"

"I know you didn't mean it like that, Dom. But it felt like that." He didn't say anything so I continue, "You did a lot of things in the past that pissed me off and hurt me…but until that morning I never knew how it truly felt like to have my heart broken, because I know that if you do not want to be found, I will never be able to find you." I can see him crying, I know I'm crying too. "But I trust you Dom, so I went back to LA, to Mia, just like what I knew you wanted me to do. I tried my best to stay put and wait for you, wait for anything that could clue me in where you are so I can go to you. Even when I know you'll do it again. You'll leave me again, and again and again. Because that's what you always did Dom, since we started our relationship. You leave, I'll follow you."

I kept all this hurt inside me for so long, and I may have forgotten all about what happened and what caused it, but now I realized that the pain remained anyway. When I still don't have my memory I thought the deep sadness and fleeting pain in my chest was just because I was frustrated for not remembering. I was wrong, it was this.

"Let, you know if there's something I could do, _anything_ , I'd do it just to take away your pain." He sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

I hugged him to me. I never wanted to see Dom like this, but we both needed to say what we have to say. We have to let it all out no matter how painful, so we could start to heal.

"I know that too, Dom. I know you are sorry. And believe me, if there's any other way for us to get on with our lives without doing this, without hurting you, I will take it. I don't want to hurt you like this, Dom. I never wanted that even before."

"I believe you baby, I do." He said, and I smiled at him.

"Do you want to ask me anything?" I probed him. "About going undercover, I mean."

He bowed down, "It was my fault Let," I was shocked with that, he continued though "I should've known better than to expect you to not do anything. I know you wanted me home, you just wanted our family back. I really can't fault you for that." I looked at him unbelievingly.

He gestured to us, "This, everything that happened. I know they're my fault , and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to do it. I'm sorry that you lost your memory, I'm sorry that you were away for years from the family that you were trying to get back together. I'm so sorry."

"Dom! Look at me," I cupped his face, "That is not your fault. You didn't ask me to go undercover, you didn't know what was going to happen, you were not the one to keep me away from our family. It's not your fault. Do you hear me baby? Not your fault." He nodded his head and I pecked his lips.

"I don't know how you're still here Let. After everything that I did to you, I messed up, I hurt you, but you're still here. Even when you lost your memory, you still trusted me, you always trusted me, you always chose me."

"Because you're my home Dom, and I do not need my memory to recognized the feeling of safety. You always made me feel safe."

"Thank you for staying with me." He whispered. I sighed, "That's part of my vow isn't it? And you know me Dom. I always keep my word. Always." He pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. I would have liked to stay like that for a long time, but there're still a lot of things to be said…truths and apologies.

I reluctantly untangled myself from him, "Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"I needed to tell you something." I whispered.

 **DOM**

"Dom?" I felt Letty tense.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta tell you something."

I can feel her reluctance, so much of it. I have a feeling this isn't about some grief she feels toward me. But I have to make sure. "Does this have anything to do with me leaving you in the DR or your decision to go undercover?"

"Not particularly, no." Then she added, "It's more of a particular information that I think you should've known? Something that I should've told you about before."

 _Should've known. Something I was not told about._ I would like to know, certainly. But I can see Let struggling, she paled and looks like she's going to faint. Whatever this is it's making her nervous and scared. I do not like her feeling like that at all. I think I could wait on this information a few more days if telling me is stressing her this much. We're both drained with the conversation we just had as it is.

She just had her memory back, years of emotional replay was thrust into her just a few weeks ago. I caught her a few times before we went to this vacation, crying silently in a corner clutching Vince's photograph, or Jesse's, or even my dad's. And this happened years ago, but I realized it felt all new to her again. Then there was one time I heard her in the bathroom crying, she's also saying something in between sobs. I only caught the words _Sorry, forgot, Han, Giselle, should_... I don't even know if they're in order, she kept repating them. I thought maybe she blames herself for them.

"You're tense Let, you're stressing. That bad?" I asked.

"I just…I'm not exactly sure how to explain it." She answered shakily. "I-I…Dom…"

"Maybe next time?" I said gently. If she's not ready to tell me yet, then I can wait. I won't have her stuttering on me. I won't have her thinking that she needed to tell me now. I took her hand and rubbed my thumb against her wrist to calm her. "It sounds serious baby. I think we've had enough heavy stuff for tonight."

She looked hesitant but relieved, then she nodded, "Okay."

"Maybe when we get back to LA?"

"Yeah," she answered absentmindedly.

I know what she was about to say is important. I have a feeling it will affect our relationship positively or negatively, and I'm scared it will be the latter. So as selfish as it is, I tried to delay it until LA. We'll enjoy a few more days in this paradise before we go back to reality.

"I'm sorry baby, you know I'd like to know. Just…Let's just enjoy this trip for now hmm? And then we deal with everything after." I said gently as I led both of us to lie down in bed.

She smiled at me, "You're right. And you really can't do anything about that information until we're in LA anyway."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Is there another man I'd have to know about?" I said teasingly. She nuzzled into my chest, "Maybe."

I narrowed my eyes at that. "Maybe?"

She chuckled then and said, "I'll let that thought bother you until we're back in LA."

"Let…"

"Dom…" she mocked.

"You're evil, baby."

She laughed, and then she kissed my jaw. "Let's just sleep Dom."

"Okay." I said as I kissed her hair. "Night Let."

"Night Dom."

-0-0-

 **RAMSEY**

Blagh! Blagh! Blagh! "Ramsey!"

 _Oww. My head._

Blagh! Blagh! "Ramsey!" Blagh! "Open the door!"

I tried to open my eyes. _Ouch! Light!_ I narrowed my eyes and try to focus. My eyes hurt, my head is pounding, my body felt heavy. Everything is painful. Why? And then I remembered last night.

After dinner, the happy couples decided to do their own thing and went to their respective rooms immediately. Roman, Tej, and I stayed on the living room and pretended to be enthused with this movie about aliens with glowing palms. I have nothing against aliens or glowing palms, mind you, but we were really expecting a movie with a little more action. So basically, we're bored but not sleepy. I wished I was sleepy.

Now halfway through the movie, Rome, being the gifted person that he is, decided that it was a good idea to incorporate a drinking game while watching movies. So he brought out the bottles of corona and we started the game. The rules? We drink a third of a bottle every time the name of the main character was said. When the alien movie was done, we decided to play the same game with the next movie—Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It definitely wasn't hard to guess how that ended up. How Roman had Tej and me playing this game with him I'd never know.

Boredom is certainly somethi— Blagh! Blagh!

"Ramsey!" "Are you okay?" Blagh! "Open the damn door!"

 _What are they doing trying to break the goddamn door for?_

"Would you boys please refrain from shouting?" Oh gosh, thanks Mia. "And stop harassing the door too while you're at it." Now that's Letty.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." That's Mia again. "Let Ramsey have a few more hours of sleep." I heard some shuffling, and then the pounding on the door stopped. I knew there's a reason I love these girls.

I forced myself to get up and walk to the bathroom as fast as my body would permit. Not that you could call my movement fast at all. That wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do when you're suffering from a terrible hangover, but I did manage to reach the bathroom and wash my face.

The walk from my room to the stairs felt endless. _Hogwarts hallways._ That was the easier part though, because now I have to walk down the stairs. And maybe it was the alcohol, or the movie, or maybe both, but I could swear the stairs was moving. I finally made it down though and went my way to the kitchen, where everyone was so loud I felt like I'm in the great hall.

"I swear I'm in Hogwarts…" I said under my breath and I sat on a vacant chair.

"Morning sunshine!" Brian greeted too loud for my liking. I would have tried to push him off his chair if he wasn't holding Jack.

"Aren't you cheerful today?" I gritted my teeth. A plate with pancakes and sausages was put in front of me, and then someone handed me a coffee. "Thanks," I said, "Do we have ad—" a couple of advils and a glass of water was put in front of me. I've never been so grateful in my life. I took them at once.

"What happened to you?" Dom asked. At least he's more concerned than curious. Still, I'm finding it hard to speak long sentences this morning. Much less tell a story. But Dom was just being nice so I will give it a try.

"Well, we…watch movies, and umm… we're bored so…"

"Those two," Mia started as she pointed to Rome and Tej, "decided to play their movie and alcohol game and convinced Ramsey to do it." Dom looked at them, as they tried to point at each other. Brian laughed. _Has he always been this happy person?_

"We didn't force her to join, man. We asked her if she wanted to join the drinking game." Tej was explaining to Dom. He's actually got a point. _Hmm…these pancakes are good._

"You do know that Ramsey doesn't drink, right?" Dom said.

"She doesn't?" Rome was genuinely surprised? Letty snorted.

"Really, Roman." Dom drawled. "I swear I didn't know." Rome defended.

"Tej?" Dom asked again.

"I forgot?" Tej answered. Dom just rolled his eyes.

"What movie did you guys watch anyway?" Brian inquired.

"The one with the alien. He's got glowing palms." Tej answered.

"I Am Number Four," Mia stated casually. We all looked at her.

"What? You'd also be forced to watch anything on the tv to take your mind off of things when your whole family are away for months doing only-God-knows-what tricks with their cars, all of which are deadly." Mia answered defensively.

 _She actually had a point._ I felt everyone's eyes at me. Okay, I said that one out loud. I just shrugged at everyone.

"Anyway," Mia started again, "that movie shouldn't have gotten you guys as drunk as I assume you were. Based on your hangover face this morning, of course."

So they also have hangover. Now, that's what I call equality.

"Nope, not when we only started halfway through it." Tej said. "But we watched another after."

"What movie?" Letty asked while pouring Dom some coffee. Nobody answered. She handed Dom the cup and then turned to Tej and Rome. "What movie?" she repeated.

"The first Harry Potter." Rome finally supplied. Letty laughed so hard that she even leaned into Dom to try and catch her breath. Dom was laughing at her. Brian was obviously trying his hardest to hold his laughter to no avail. And Mia was laughing as hard as Letty. Even little Jack was laughing, though I'm sure he has no idea why.

"Oh my…no…" Mia said in between laughter.

"No wonder…you…all have…such killer…hangovers." Letty concluded. "Next time girl, do not go playing alcohol games with these two geniuses without us, okay? You'll get too drunk." She added, and then laughed some more.

"Isn't that the point?" I asked, confused. Because really, it's an alcohol game.

"There's a difference between being drunk and being too drunk." Letty stated.

"Should've told me that before now." I mumbled. She just smiled at me.

"Some things we need to learn the hard way." She teased.

"Let…" Dom said as if to reprimand Letty while nudging her shoulder lightly. And then he smirked and added, "You learned all about the difference between the two the hard way too, right?" Mia laughed.

"Hey, you're not supposed to bring up things like that. We're married." Letty said.

"Oh, I'd like to hear this." Brian said. _Me too!_

"Mi…don't." Letty said. Mia smirked, "But where's the fun in that Let?"

"Why am I friends with you again?" Letty groaned. "I swear your happiness springs from sharing my most embarrassing tales when I was younger." Everyone chuckled at that.

"Don't be like that. You know I love you." Mia teased Letty.

"On with the story," someone said. Letty looked unamused, of course.

"Well, one time when we were fifteen and dad was away for the races, Let and I pretended we were doing a really difficult project on chemistry and tell the boys to not disturb us." Mia started, "The thing is, there was really no project. We plan to sneak out of the house once everyone was asleep…to go to this party two blocks away. When we were sure that the boys were busy downstairs watching tv, we decided to use the window."

Everyone looked skeptic. Dom just laughed, and I saw Letty elbowed him half-heartedly.

"We managed, guys. We're creative." Letty said.

"We did." Mia affirmed. "Anyway, so we were able to go to the party. You have to understand that Letty and I have been exposed to alcohol at fifteen, but we never really drank more than a bottle. That night though, Let decided she wanted to change that. She got really really drunk and I was actually worried that we'll get caught because I might have to bring Let to hospital for alcohol intoxication."

"I didn't know you care so much for my well-being, Mi." Letty sneered playfully.

Mia just continued though, "Let had gotten _too drunk_ so to speak that she actually gave a very sensual lap dance to someone in front of the crowd. That someone is technically a stranger since Let was too drunk to recognize him. When I went to pull Letty from her _dance number_ I almost fainted because I came face to face with my brother." Everyone laughed so hard at that. Except Letty, that is.

Mia raised her hand to make us stop, "The best part though, was the morning after. Dom bullied me into not telling Let about what happened in the party. So when Let came down for breakfast and the Dom asked her about the project, she said we finished it. Then Dom asked how lap dancing helped finish the chemistry project, and all hell break lose. You could imagine Letty's face when she was told that the stranger she gave a lap dance at the party was actually Dom." We were all laughing with the exemption of Dom was trying to hold it in, and Letty who was giving Dom the death glare.

"Wow Let…" Brian said laughing, "didn't know you had it in you."

Letty just rolled her eyes at Brian. Roman and Tej were doing a fist bump. Mia was laughing but mouthing I love you to Letty. Dom was laughing now too, while kissing the side of Letty's head. Jack was busy with his pancakes. And I'm pretty sure I was smiling too, or laughing, despite of the baby elephants playing soccer in my head.

I thought I was better off alone. Now I'm thankful that Dom was able to stop me from leaving the hotel in Abu Dhabi. Because this…this is what I was looking for, and I don't even know it. It's funny, that somehow God's Eye had actually been a tool for me to find these people, to find family. But I'm glad that I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: There's chapter 3. Probably the last chapter on the trip. Next chapter will be back in LA.  
Your reviews and comments are making my day. Thank you guys.!

-S.T ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious franchise? Two words people—not mine. Anything familiar belongs to Universal.

xxxx

I'm sorry by the way…I've updated with this chapter a little later than usual because it took me longer to finish it, I was devastated with the news of Alan Rickman's death /* and can't concentrate with putting the scenes in my head to paper. It's done now, however, and I hope you like it.

Again, I wanna say thanks to you guys who kept commenting on this story. I'm glad that you like it. There are those who said that they love the Letty/Mia and Letty/Jack interactions so I'll try to put some more in the coming chapters. Keep the comments and suggestions coming guys!xxoo

xxxx

Chapter 4

 **TEJ**

That last twenty-four hours of the vacation always, _always_ , feels like the shortest one. Like right now. We only got 2 hours before we have to go back. Not that we have to catch a flight or something, Roman took care of that, but we all need to go back home at some point. And that's two hours from now.

The past week felt like a blur, a very worth it blur. We banter all day, watch tv, have barbecues, the ladies do their obligatory girl talks, we got our guy drinking sessions, and of course movie nights. It's been a really good week, made the family closer.

Now though, everyone was busy packing. Well, not everyone, I'm done with mine. Which is why I'll be just taking a video of my family as they rush in putting their things in their baggages. _Ah, sweet life._

"Jack, stop unpacking your bag," that's Brian trying to stop Jack, who was taking his clothes out of his miniature baggage. "But daddy, I want Lightning Mcqueen…" Jack whined. "Well you can wear him when we're home. Right now let's keep him ins—" Jack turned the bag over and started rummaging. I can't help but chuckle, _poor Brian._

"What are you doing?" Mia asked irritably. I'm not sure if she's asking Brian or Jack. Maybe both?

"He wanted to wear the Cars shirt." Brian explained.

"And you can't tell him no?"

"I told him no."

Mia just cocked her head and gestured her hand to Jack who was holding what I assume is the shirt.

"Well he's half Toretto, what can I do?" Brian countered. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Mia asked more irritably now.

"You Torettos don't understand the word _no._ " He responded. Mia was about to make a rebuttal but then a pissed Letty came barging out of her and Dom's room. She started checking the sofa and the divider, looks like she's looking for something. Dom then came out of their room frowning.

"Did you find it?" Lettty asked without looking.

"No," Dom sighed. "It's not in the room, Let."

"Well it has to be, because it's not here."

"Forget it. Let's just buy a new one." Dom suggested. Letty glared at Dom, "I'm not getting out of here until I have it. I do not need a new one."

"But we can't find it." Dom reasoned. "We will, we have to. I'm not going home without it." Letty insisted, and then she moved to the main door, "Where are you going?" Dom asked. "Car."

"I've checked twice. It's not there Let."

"I'll look somewhere then." Letty shrugged.

"No!" Dom said, obviously pissed now too. Mia and Brian just kept looking at Dom and Letty with confused faces. Even Jack seemed to feel the tension because he stopped pulling Mia to dress him up. Letty turned her head so fast I wonder how she didn't get a whiplash.

"Excuse me?!" Letty glared at Dom.

"I said _no_. You are not looking for it anywhere else. We'll buy a new one."

"I do not like a _new one._ " Letty spat. "I'm looking for it, and I'm not going home until I found it."

"No. You are not looking for it. We're going home." Dom said evenly. Too evenly it scared me. Letty eyed him menacingly then said as evenly, "I'll look for it. You go home if you want."

Dom had lost his patience and angrily walked towards Letty. I'm honestly scared for Let now. "What did you say?!" he asked in a louder voice. Letty didn't even blink. _What the hell?_ If I thought Let was brave before, I'm pretty sure now. If Dom ever directed that question to me, in that manner, I'd totally cower. I'm not the only one, I noticed Mia flinch, and Brian looked ready to break a fight.

"I said, I'll look for it and yo—" Letty said with forced calmness, but she was cut off by Dom.

"I know what you said!"

"Then why the fuck are you asking?!" She said in a louder voice now too. They're both very pissed now _._ _I need a hiding place._

"What is so important with it, that you can't just let it go?" Dom yelled.

"It's mine, I want it! I do not want any other like it. I. WANT. IT." Letty yelled back.

"NO. You lost it, so just buy another." Dom said firmly in a loud voice.

"I _misplaced_ it. I'll look for it. You can't force me to leave without it."

"No. We're going home. You're buying a new phone." _What? They're like this because of a phone? Jesus!_

"I said I do not want a new phone, Dominic!" Letty yelled, "Which part don't you understand?!"

"Well which part of _NO_ don't you understand?!" Dom snapped.

"Goddamnit!" Letty screamed then walked out.

Brian and Mia were looking at each other, they're trying to fight a chuckle. They lost the battle of course. Mia chuckled a bit. Dom glared at her and asked "What?"

"It's your fault, Dom." Mia answered. Dom looked confused, "Why is it my fault that she lost her phone?" Mia laughed now. "Not that. I mean, it's your fault she _can't understand no_." Dom looked pissed, "And how is that my fault?"

Mia just looked at Brian then smiled at her brother, "You made her a Toretto, Dom. We don't understand the word 'no.'"

"And who sa—" Dom didn't get to finish because Roman came out asking, "Where's Let? I think I accidentally grabbed her phone last night, I thought it was mine."

We all looked at Rome, well, Dom was glaring. But he glared at everything when he's pissed anyway.

"Is that my phone?" Where did she come from? I didn't notice her walk through the door.

"I didn't know it was yours Let, until I was about to open it and saw a pic of you and Dom, of course. Too sweet for Roman." Rome answered Let smiling.

Letty frowned, "Did you open it? Did you look through any of it?" she asked aggressively.

Rome put his hands up, "Whoa. No Let, I didn't. Don't wanna be scarred for life. I mean, after seeing that lockscreen I'm scared to know what else is on that phone."

Letty calmed down, "Thanks, man."

She then walked to Dom and kissed him, "I'm sorry," she whispered but loud enough that we heard it. Dom put his arms around her, "Let's go home." He said. Letty smiled at him, "Okay. I didn't mean to be difficult earlier."

"Understandable." Dom said, and then he looked at Mia and smirked, "You're a Toretto after all." We all laughed at that. We were still laughing when Ramsey came out of her room carrying her baggage.

She looked at us weirdly, "What did I miss?"

 **MIA**

Home sweet home.

The vacation was fun but LA is definitely home, and we are home. Not 1327, not yet, but we're just four blocks away. Roman and Tej decided to buy a townhouse near our childhood home so they could be closer to family, and invited us to stay there overnight to baptize their place with the traditional family barbecue.

So we did. But not before I made it clear to Brian that "there'll be no unpacking."

Thus why Let, Ramsey, and I were here at the supermarket buying what we need for the barbecue. Actually, we're supposed to be buying what's on our list instead of telling Jack _no_ or _it's not for kids_ or _that doesn't taste good_ every five minutes.

"How did those idiots convince us to take Jack off their hands, again?" I asked rhetorically. Letty laughed, "They said that we are more capable." I rolled my eyes at her. "No, don't be like that Mia," Ramsey started, "you're the one who agreed to it."

"Exactly." Letty said. "Whatever," I said and then we proceeded looking for the things on the list. Jack suddenly came with another pack of candies. He showed it to me, "Mummy candy!" I took it and checked, "It's not healthy baby."

"But mummy…please?" He did those puppy dog eyes that got me almost every time.

"Baby…" He hugged my thighs tightly and kept saying "Please, please mummy." I sighed, "Fine. But just this one, no more candies okay?" He smiled, "Okay mummy. I love you!"

I smiled and shook my head, "Oh now you love me because you got your candy." I said teasingly, "But most of the time you're Letty's kid." Ramsey laughed, "True, that." Then she added looking at Jack, "Good work Jack, you are learning how to get what you want." I glared playfully at her.

"Oh what's this? Is Mi jealous?" Let teased me, as she let herself be pulled by an enthusiastic Jack. "Almost Let, almost, but it saves me from being dragged around." I called out and then we laughed.

After 40 more minutes we're finally standing on queue for the cashier. Ramsey was holding our cart while I was checking the items and comparing them to our list. Beside us Letty was carrying Jack and they're having another whispered conversation.

Suddenly, Letty was handing Jack to me, "I just need to take this call, Mi" she said and then she walked hurriedly back to the shelves. _She didn't take out her phone?_ I frowned. "She didn't take out her phone." Ramsey said pensievely. She just confirmed what I thought. I looked at Ramsey and then, "Maybe she took it out once she turned around the corner?" She nodded, "Could be."

We were already by her car in the parking lot of the supermarket when Let showed up. She looked a bit frazzled. "What happened to you?" Ramsey asked. Letty looked at her, "Huh? Nothing." Knowing Letty for more than a decade, I'm sure it's not nothing. But I let it go.

"I've been trying to call you. You didn't answer." I said. "I'm sorry, Mia." She answered distractedly. Jack went out the car then called out to Letty "Aunt Let! Sit with me here." She smiled affectionately at him, "Okay Jack." _She must've been really not herself._ Letty never gives up the steering wheel this easily, and even then she always calls shotgun.

The drive back home was almost normal, except for the fact that _I_ was driving, and Let was in the backseat playing with my son. Also, Ramsey kept checking Letty through the rearview mirror and then looking at me. I just nod, we both felt it. Letty was tensed and distracted, she was not there; even when she was nodding at what Jack was saying, she was not there.

Something happened in there. In between the time she left to take that call and the time she came back to the parking lot. Maybe it was the call? I'll talk to Letty.

When we arrive at Tej and Roman's, the boys came out to carry the groceries. Ramsey and I decided to go straight to the kitchen. Letty with a sleepy Jack on her arms decided to put Jack on the sofa first so he could nap.

Ramsey and I started to sort out the bags brought in by the boys when I heard Dom walked into the living room. "Let, did you get lost in the supermarket?" He teased. "Nope," Letty answered playfully.

"Uh huh… then why had Mia been calling you for 10 minutes, hmm?" Dom asked teasingly. "What?" we heard Let asked him. Dom laughed, "You left your phone in our room when you change." I stopped sorting the groceries, and looked at Ramsey. "Let's keep it between us for now. I'll talk to her tomorrow." I said, and she nodded.

Then we heard Letty answered, "Oh… I didn't get lost. I went back to the shelves when we were on queue."

Ramsey leaned in to me, "Technically, she's being honest."

"Letty couldn't lie to him," I shrugged, "She never lied to Dom."

xxxx

A/N: So they're back in LA. Tell me what you think?

You can also guess what Letty's been hiding, if you like. :) Thank you for reading guys!

I'm going to bed now, it's almost 2am. I'll be drafting chapter 5 as soon as I wake up. Good night

-S.T ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious franchise? Two words people—not mine. Anything familiar belongs to Universal.

xxxxx

 **PLEASE re-read the last part of the previous chapter (Chapter 4). Specifically from when the girls arrived home from the supermarket. I made some important edits. Thank you.**

Now, if you did re-read Chapter 4, you'll know that Letty left her phone at home. Therefore, there wasn't really a phone call while they were in the supermarket. Sorry about that, by the way. Didn't check before posting.

Thank you again guys for all the love I'm getting in the comments. As always, I'm glad that you're liking this one. XD

So on with Chapter 5!xxoo

xxxxx

Chapter 5

 **RAMSEY**

After swearing to myself just last week that I will not be getting anywhere near a beer again, here I am sitting with the family, a bottle of corona in my hand. We were in the backyard of Tej and Rome's townhouse, seated around a long picnic table having the traditional family barbecue.

Having these people in here as my family was definitely one of the best things that happened to me. All these teasings, loud laughters, and just being together as family. I could get used to this. I could get used to seeing these guys on the table every time, Brian, Mia, Rome, Tej, Jack, who was settled again with Dom and Letty. If not for his blond hair and blue eyes, I would definitely think he was Dom and Let's son.

Speaking of…Letty. She was not as tense once we got home, but I still felt that she was more distracted today than usual. I don't understand what exactly happened in the supermarket earlier. She left her phone, meaning there was no call at all. So where did she go then? What did she do? Not that it was any of my business, but she's family so it was inevitable to care.

"Yo, Ramsey! Analyzing us again?" Brian asked me chuckling. "And if I am?" I answered.

"Naww. Last time you did, you had me all wrong." Roman protested.

"Rome, you're such a joker, man." Tej said laughing. Roman look offended, "See that?" he said, "That is disrespect, man. You better show me some respect. I'm double Alpha."

"I respect you, Roman." Dom said smiling. Letty looked up at him and smiled, "I do too, Rome." Rome clapped his hands together once, "See? You see that? Dom and Let respects me, man. That says a lot." Brian and Tej nodded doubtfully while snickering. Mia and I laughed a bit.

Letty just smiled at us, and then returned to wiping Jacks mouth and hands while handing him his juice. Dom adjusted Jack on his lap, put his arms around Letty and whispered something. Letty chuckled. "I want in the secwret, I want in too!" Jack protested as he turned his body to Dom and Let.

"Oh you want in on the secret, hmm?" Letty asked leaning down into Jack.

"Yah! Please…" He answered then kissed Letty's nose. Dom was smiling, "Okay then, kiddo, here's our secret…" he said, then whispered something to Jack. Jack laughed, and started telling animal stories to Dom and Letty, who were both listening responsively.

"I swear that kid is not yours." I said pointing to Brian and Mia. They just laughed, then Mia replied, "I doubt his ours sometimes, the way he clings to Dom and Letty."

"So much to Let, actually." Brian said chuckling, "I think our Jack only realized that his Aunt Letty and Uncle Dom is a package deal. He wants Letty, he have to like Dom too." Then to prove his point Brian pointed out to them. Jack is now settled comfortably to Let again, and as usual, playing with her dog tags while Dom had his arms around both of them.

"He's sleepy," Mia commented. "What?" Tej asked confusedly.

"He's playing with Let's dog tags. He does that when he's trying to sleep." Brian explained. True enough, because when we looked again, Jack's eyes were already half closed. It seems like Letty and Dom were aware too because they were now talking in hush tones. Our observation was interrupted, however, by a phone ringing.

Letty suddenly asked Dom to take a protesting Jack, then she took out her phone and answered the call while going inside the house. The call must be important if Letty had to ignore Jack's whimpers. I looked at Mia, she was frowning, and then she caught my eyes. We're thinking the same thing: _From who is this important call when everyone was here?_

Then we heard a car zooming out of the parking lot. Dom frowned, "That's Letty."

"Where she going?" Tej asked. "It must be the call." Roman said. Brian looked at a puzzled Dom. Mia and I shrugged, and pretended to act normally. Then Dom's phone rang.

"Let, what happened?... That important?... Yeah… yeah, okay… You'll be out for long?... Right… I could go with… You sure?... Okay… Take care." The call ended and we're all looking at Dom expectantly. He sighed, "She remembered she had to go buy something and go somewhere. She said it's important and she'll explain to me later. She'll be back shortly."

I haven't known Dom for years, but I knew he was worried. Now that I thought about it, he should be. Letty had been acting strange even during the vacation. Not _weird_ weird, but this isn't the first time she received a call from someone during meal time. Actually, I remember seeing her sitting on the stairs talking to someone on her phone at three in the morning, when I decided to go to the hallway bathroom. _Who were these calls from?_

 **DOM**

 _"_ _I won't be long."_

She'd been gone for almost three hours now. I've been trying to call her, but her phone was off. _It must've run out of battery._ I know that Let can handle herself, but I can't help it if I was worried.

She'd been tensed when the call came. I know I shouldn't doubt Letty's words, I don't. I know when she's lying to me, and she was not. But I felt that there was more to it. There's something she isn't telling me. I'll ask her later, I need to know.

"Dom, stop pacing." Mia said from the couch.

Everyone was in the sitting room and we're all deciding what movie to watch. I've been _pacing_ behind the sofa, so I wasn't actually distracting anyone. Except, maybe, Mia. I sighed and sat on the couch beside her.

"She'll be home soon. Just relax."

"I know Mi. I'm just worried," I responded, "She said she won't be long."

"Don't be, Dom. I know her, whatever's keeping Letty, it's gotta be something important."

"Oh? How sure are you?" I said playfully. I felt better because I know Mia was right.

She smirked, "Our Letty doesn't miss movie nights." I laughed at that. "That's true," I said.

Ramsey came from the kitchen with Tej and they were both holding big bowls of pop corn. They put both bowls on the center table of the sitting room, and the sat on the couch. Tej looked at me, "No Letty yet?" I just shook my head. "Well we still have twenty minutes 'til nine. She'll probably be home by then." He added encouragingly.

"That's okay Tej. We'll start the movie at nine even if Let is still out. She must just be running late; she'll understand." I responded and he nodded at me.

I looked at where Brian and Roman had been arguing again. Roman was handing a dvd to Brian, which Brian was refusing to even acknowledge. "We should watch this one." Roman insisted.

Brian frowned, "That is a love story, Rome. Why do you wa—"

"It's not a love story! It was about astronauts and asteroids!" Roman defended.

Brian rolled his eyes at Roman then kept looking at other DVDs, "Rome, titanic is about a gigantic sinking ship. But _it is_ a love story." He said without looking at Roman.

"He's actually right." Ramsey pointed at Brian then added, "But I'm not opposed to watching Armageddon." Mia perked up beside me, "Yeah, I like Armageddon too!" she said.

I smirked at Brian who was looking at me helplessly, "Anything you wanted to say, Brian?"

"Ah…yes, let's watch Armageddon. I think it's aah…aah…very good." He said hurriedly when Mia glared at him. I chuckled then mouthed _henpecked_ to Brian. He went near me then whispered, "You're one to say. Whipped!" I laughed.

 **MIA**

I'm worried. For Dom. For Letty.

It was now quarter past midnight and Jack had woke up twice now, he'd also returned to sleep twice. We're more than halfway of the second movie but Letty was still not back. I can sense that Dom is worried as well, he was so tense. He couldn't even focus on the movie, he kept checking his phone for a message or something. He had excused himself probably eight times now. I know he was trying to call Let each time.

He stood up from the couch again then went to the kitchen. He was trying to reach her phone again for sure. Ramsey turned her head to me, she looked worried to. _Later_ I mouthed to her. Dom came back, I met his gazed with a questioning one, he shook his head. He sat back beside me and sighed frustratingly. I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

I stood up, "Do you guys need anything from the kitchen?" I asked. "Drinks," Roman supplied. Ramsey stood up too, "Okay," she said, "We'll go get some drinks." Then we made our way to the kitchen.

"Where is Letty, Mia? I'm worried." Ramsey blurted out. "Shh..not too loud." I warned. I know that the boys were busy watching and that the volume was enough to cover our conversation in the kitchen. But we could never be too careful, what if Dom heard us? He would want to know, and I can't do that to Let. I may want to know what's going on, but I'll let her be the one to tell Dom whatever it was.

Ramsey nodded. "Look, Ramsey, I don't know. I'm just as worried as you."

"Don't you have any hunch on where she might be?" She asked, "You are bestfriends."

"I wish I have an idea, but I don't. I do not even have an inkling who was that on the phone. I think it was the same one who'd been calling while we're on vacation." I said. I didn't mean to say the last part.

"So you noticed that too." Ramsey looked at me. I sighed, "I actually caught her on the phone once, and then I started noticing." I replied honestly.

"Mia, I got a feeling it has something to do with this one."

I nodded, "Whatever it is, Ramsey, I know it is important. I know Let, she would never put family second to anything. This must be important."

"Yeah," she responded, "it's gotta be." I frowned.

She looked up at me, "It's driving your brother crazy. If Letty loves your brother as much as you and Brian say she does, then she wouldn't be doing this just for anything." She shrugged, "She must know what it's doing to him. She wouldn't do that to him on purpose."

I looked out of the window, and then I said, "Of course she wouldn't, Letty loves Dom. I'm sure of that."

"I never doubt that," Ramsey stated gently, "I never doubted them, Mia."

I smiled at Ramsey, "She'll be back as soon as it is possible. Let's get these drinks to the boys." I said. She smiled back and took some of the drinks. We made our way back to the sitting room and handed the guys their drinks. I looked at Dom, he was worried and scared.

Then his phone rang.

"Let?... Are you okay?" We all looked at him, "Where are you? I thought you won't be long?... What?! …I'm going there… No! I'm going now… Wait for me… What?... Yeah…" He suddenly stood up and took his jacket.

"Dom! Where are you go going?" I called out before we walked out the door.

He looked back at me, "Let's in the hospital. I'm going there now." _What?_

"We're coming with you!" "Let's go then." "Let me get my keys." Were said in unison.

"No. She told me to come alone. I got this." He stated firmly. We all nodded.

I walked to Dom and hugged him, "Okay. Take care. Call us if you need us." I said. He nodded once then walked out the door.

xxxxx

A/N: Not much on this chapter I know. But don't worry, I will compensate for that on Chapter 6, promise. :)

Thank you for reading!xxoo

-S.T


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious franchise? Two words people—not mine. Anything familiar belongs to Universal.

xxxxxx

I'm glad you guys kept on reading. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate everything.

And now, as promised, a little more in this

xxxxxx

Chapter 6

 **DOM**

I drove as fast as I could from Tej's house to the city hospital. Now I was making my way from the parking lot and into the hospital. I remembered my conversation with Letty on the phone 15 minutes ago.

 _"_ _Let?"_

 _"_ _Dom."_

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…lo—"_

 _"_ _Where are you? I thought you won't be long?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm in the hospital."_

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _City hospital. But Dom, I'm f—"_

 _"_ _I'm going there."_

 _"_ _Don't."_

 _"_ _No. I'm going now."_

 _"_ _I'm fine, Dom."_

 _"_ _Wait for me."_

 _"_ _Fine. But please don't bring anyone."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Just you, please. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…"_

I was worried the whole time I was at home waiting for Letty, but that phone call had me worried out my mind, admittedly. She sounded really tense and scared. What happened to her now? _Never could keep herself out of trouble._ I took out my phone and called her.

"Let? I'm in here now, where are you?"

"Third floor. I'm in the lobby." Then she hung up. She sounded calmer now, than earlier. I felt a little relieved now myself. I walk into the elevator, and waited until it stopped on the third floor. I got out then walked to the lobby. There were only three people sitting in there. The couple who were standing in the corner, and Letty. She was sitting at the far end of the sofa.

I walked slowly to her, she didn't seem to notice me yet. She was staring blankly on the floor. "Let…" She was startled, then she stood so fast and flung herself to me. I hugged her tightly. "What is wrong, baby?"

"Dom," she sighed, "take me home."

"Okay. But are you alright? What are you doing in here?" I asked, not loosening my hold on her. She got out of our embrace but left her hands on my shoulder, "Let's go home, Dom. I'll tell you everything there."

"Fine. But you're not driving. You're riding with me." I said and she nodded. I smiled, "Good. Now let's go, they should still be awake. They're worried about you."

"Wait." She stopped. I looked at her, then she said, "I mean at our house Dom. I needed to talk to you about something important. Now. Once we got home." I frowned, but then nodded. "Okay. Let's go." I answered. Maybe she's right, we really needed to talk. Whatever it is, it couldn't wait anymore.

As we made our way to the elevator, a pink and blue sign caught my eye, CHILDREN'S WARD. _What is Let doing in the children's ward of the hospital?_

 **BRIAN**

Mia was worried. We were all worried, but Mia was worried sick. She kept biting her nails and kept looking out the window. She was waiting for Dom and Let. After Dom went to go to Letty, to a hospital, nobody really had their attention on the movie one hundred percent. Because honestly, when someone called and said that they were in the hospital, wouldn't you be worried? _What did Letty do now?_

My phone suddenly rung. _Dom!_ "Hey Dom," I said. "Put it on speaker!" Mia demanded so I did.

"Brian…"

"Yeah man? Is Let alright?"

"She is. We're both fine." I heard most everyone sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah. I call to say we won't be back until maybe before lunch tomorrow." He said, then in the background we heard Let said, "Later. It's past midnight."

"I mean later." Dom corrected.

"Okay, then. Take care."

"Thank you." Dom said then the call ended.

 **LETTY**

The drive from the hospital to our house was tense. There were a few times when I felt that Dom wanted to break the silence, but then he didn't. I was glad for that, I was too nervous to hold a normal conversation, and with the fact that my mind was occupied with something else I was sure small talks would not end up good. So we drove in silence.

When we got to the house I go upstairs and to our room. I prepared clothes, took my towel, and went straight to the bathroom. _I need a shower._ I don't know what's with taking a bath, but when I'm nervous or tense I take a shower, it calms me enough to be able to function.

As I was done with drying myself, I heard the door to our room opened and then closed. _Dom._ I was marginally calmer now, but I still don't know how to do this. I don't know how to say it to Dom. He's going to be angry. _He'll hate me._ I try not to think about it, he has the right to be.

I continued changing into kaki jeans and tank top. Still drying my hair, I let out a breath and walked out of the bathroom. Dom was standing beside the bed and staring out into the window. If someone who don't know him would see him now, he would come across as calm. But I knew better, his fists were closed, his eyes were too focus, and the way he swallowed and sighed heavily. He was worried, scared even.

I stood beside him and stared out at the same spot he had been eyeing. He was looking at the house with the lamp post across the street, three houses down from 1327. _My house._ Or what used to be my house. I looked up at him.

"Dom…?" I said and I grabbed his hands. He looked sideways at me, "Do we have a problem Let?" he asked, "You're not telling me something."

"I don't know," I answered him honestly, "And I'm telling you now."

I led him to sit on the bed, and I sat beside him. "Okay…" he said then looked at me. Waiting for me to start, no doubt.

"You have to let me finish what I had to say. Then you can hate me all you want." _Please don't hate me._

He laughed a bit at that, "Let… I could never hate you."

I looked at him straight in the eye and then I started, "Dom, you have to understand that for the last two years that I was with you and didn't have my memory, I was hoping to have it back. I wanted to have my memory back before I tell you about this… But I feel like I will not be getting it back for a long time, and so I decided to just know everything about me, about our lives before Braga. I decided that as soon as I know about these things, I'd be able to tell you about…about this."

"Okay Let, please calm down. I'll listen baby okay." He said rubbing my hand.

I let out a breath my eyes are everywhere except him, "This is why I said I needed to find myself. I can't keep this from you any longer. When I return to the house I was going to tell you, but then Deckard came into the picture. We were being hunted, you almost died on me. There was never a good time to say it to you…until now."

"Let, you're blabbering. You're scaring me now. Just tell me baby."

I look into his eyes, "I was pregnant."

"You we—what?"

"I was pregnant Dom. When you left me in the DR, I was pregnant. I didn't know then though."

"If…then you are…" He started breathing heavily, "when you went undercover, during the accident."

"Yes. And I only found out when I woke up in the hospital with no memory." I said defeated. "I'm so sorry Dom, I should've told you sooner. I know you must ha—"

"No baby. I don't hate you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you…I-I.." Dom said while hugging me into him once more. "Let…" He let go of me then, and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry. If I could go back, I would. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I-I…Let…I'm sorry." He stood up and started pacing. He kept whispering that he's so stupid and that he's so sorry. I stood up from the bed and stopped him from pacing. I stood in front of him and grabbed his arms.

"Dom please stop saying sorry. This is not your fault. This one's mine."

"No. If I haven't left you in the DR thi—"

"Dom, listen to me! You can't blame yourself for everything that happened after that."

"But it's the truth. It's on me."

"No. If we keep going back to that, we'll never be able to move on with our lives." I sighed, "Dom, you have no control of the things that happened after you left me." He was about to argue but I pressed my thumb gently on his lips. "Please Dom. Let it go. I've forgiven you for that. It's your turn, forgive yourself." He took my hand and then nodded. I gave him a half-smile.

"If any," I said, "I should be the one saying sorry."

"Baby…"

"You have the right to know about her. I should've told you as soon as we went back to LA after Owen. I just…" I can't even start to explain myself.

"A girl…" I heard Dom whisper.

"Yes, a girl." I smiled, "I'm sorry Dom, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how to bring her up. Because how can I bring up another person you have to know when you were all still adjusting to knowing the new me. I can't do that to you. I know you were hurting that I can't remember anything."

"Let, I understand. I would've liked to know at once, but I understand."

"No you don't. It was a selfish choice. I don't think I can handle introducing you and the family to her when I don't even remember you, I don't know anything about how we came to be. I don't even know myself." I explained heatedly. "So I decided not yet, because I'm weak Dom. I can't handle it."

He looked at me questioningly. "What ? Introduce to me, the family…" He paused, "Let…she's alive?"

I realized the way I told him came out all wrong. He thought I lost our baby. I looked down, "Yes Dom, she's alive and I didn't tell you." I heard him let out what sounded like a sigh and a chuckle. "Sorry. I'm sorry." I cried, "I was going to tell you. I decided to tell you. You can hate me now. I kept your daughter from you."

I hate that my tears are falling freely now. But the thought of Dom hating me, for the right reasons, was very painful. I felt his hands cupped by face and then his callous thumbs wiped my tears. "Again Let, I can never hate you. I understand you baby."

I look at him in disbelief. "But Dom! What I did was wrong."

"Let, I've known you since we were kids. Protect is your default setting." He talked gently, "After Owen, we were technically strangers to you but you came home with us in LA. I know that you subconsciously wanted to know us better." I just shrugged. He got it right, I wanted to know more about them.

"Let, whether you were aware of it or not, you were assessing us, checking if we are worthy of knowing her or not. You were protecting her subconsciously baby. And I'm so glad that you did." He finished.

I don't know what to say to that. I wanted to argue with what he said, but Dom always knew me too well. Even before, he always knew me more than I knew myself. "I-I don't know…Dom, thank you…for understanding."

He chuckled then, "I should've known she survived the crash. She's a Toretto after all." I laughed a bit, "You and your arrogance."

"Confidence Let, confidence. Plus, she's also an Ortiz." I rolled my eyes at him. "So what's her name?"

"Beatrice"

"Beatrice Toretto. I like it."

"Beatrice Maria Ortiz is her christened name," I said, waiting for Dom to caught on.

"Maria. That's mom's…" Dom looked at me, "Is that a coincidence Let?"

I shook my head, "No. When I had to give her a name, I decided with just one name—Beatrice. But then it felt incomplete to me. So I decided to think of a second name, but everything felt off until I thought of the name Maria." I explained to him. "When you told me about your mom last year, it all made sense to me."

Dom has tears in his eyes, "Beatrice Maria Ort—"

"Toretto." I said. "Two weeks back in LA and I requested her registered surname to be changed from Ortiz to Toretto." I smiled up at him. "She's yours. When she was able to state her name fully, I wanted her to learn to say that she's a Toretto."

Dom looked at me in shock, and then in something akin to awe, "I will never deserve you, but you will take me anyway." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Let, you know that I love you right?" I frowned but nodded anyway. "I'm just making sure that you know, because I do love you. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Dom." I responded, "But what brought this on?" I asked confused. He smiled. "I just remembered something that Dad told me…" he started.

"Tony" I whispered. How I love that man.

"When dad has to fetch you from your house in the middle of the night and keep you in ours whenever your father got too drunk and started hitting everything, I asked him why he bothers when it only starts a fight between him and your dad." I remember that. Tony was there every time, shielding me from my father, carrying me to his house, tucking me to bed until I forget about the screaming and finally fell asleep.

I waited for Dom to continue. "You know what he said? He said that he's doing that for me, and that I should thank him for it. When I argued, he told me to give it a few more years and I'd understand. I thought he was talking shit." He laughed, "Turns out he was right all along."

He looked at me and then he said, "That day on his last race he pulled me aside, told me that he knew about our relationship. He told me to treat you right, because you are special and whatever I do I will never deserve you, but you will take me anyway. He said which is why he took care of you, he took care of you for me; he told me it's now my turn to take care of you. He reminded me to always tell you I love you, because according to him I had the tendency to do stupid things and you might forget that I actually do." Dom smiled at me, "I was just making sure that you know that I do, Let. Because my actions before would've told you otherwise."

I was shocked into silence with that. Tony was a father to me. Treated me better than my parents did, treated me like I'm one of his own. And now to know that he said that to Dom made me missed him more. I smiled back at Dom. "He's always known, huh. We never could keep anything from your dad." I feel new set of tears coming, "I miss him Dom. I miss him so much. I wish he is here now, I wish he could see us now. He'll be so proud."

"I know baby. I do, too." He whispered to me. He put his arms around me and held me tightly against him. I nuzzled into his chest and try to get comfortable.

"So what were you doing in the hospital," He asked me frowning, "Is she…did something happened to our daughter?"

I swallowed hard, "That call earlier, it was from…the one taking care of Ris, told me that she was brought to the hospital 'cause she suddenly can't breathe." Dom looked concerned.

"She still there? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine now. They said it was normal, she was crying non-stop, it triggered her asthma. They're keeping her for the night. I plan on going back in there. I just needed to tell you about her, I can't keep hiding things from you, Dom."

"Let's go then." He said, and I smiled. We went to the car and drove to the hospital.

Unlike on our way home, the drive to the hospital wasn't tense at all. I decided to break the silence this time. "The one that had been calling me when we were on vacation, it was the couple taking care of her." Dom just looked at me and smiled.

I continued, "When I had to go somewhere alone, in the past two years, she's where I go. I so wanted to bring her back every time so I don't have to leave her, but I know it still was not the right time."

"Who's taking care of her Let?"

"A friend." Dom looked at me questioningly. "I stayed for a long time in the hospital. I've been in a coma, I was only a month awake when I gave birth to her. Four months after that before Owen found me. There was one person who was there, and who I trusted. I didn't know how he found me. I just…I…I found out when I had my memory back. I asked him to take Beatrice."

"And he did? Without questions?"

"He did. He seemed to trust me implicitly. And I don't know him, but I know that I could trust him. Just like I knew I could trust you even when I didn't remember you." I sighed, "A couple of days after we went back to LA, I asked him to move here with Ris. So they did."

"Who is this person?" Dom asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." I grabbed his hand and kiss it.

xxxxxx

A/N: There you go, you lovely people. I hope you're satisfied for now. This chapter is Dotty centered. I'll try to put more of the fast family next chapter.

As always, thank you for

-S.T


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious franchise? Two words people—not mine. Anything familiar belongs to Universal.

xxxxxxx

The last chapter may have confused some, I think. Someone, a guest, asked in the comments why did Letty left their daughter. Thank you for expressing the confusion, by the way, so I can clear it up.

So, let me explain. When Letty woke up from coma, there was this person who introduced himself as a friend. And though Letty doesn't know him then, her instincts told her that he is to be trusted. During the time Letty gave birth to Beatrice, Owen still had not found her. So Letty was able to keep and take care of Beatrice for four months, with the help of this friend. However, when Owen first saw her in the hospital he did not know that she had a daughter. Letty does not trust Owen, so he asked this friend to take Beatrice. That did not mean that Letty never checked on her. She did, cautiously however, since she did not want Owen to learn about her daughter. She needs to leave her to this friend to keep her safe.

So, I hope that clears things up. If there are other confusions, feel free to ask them guys. Thank you!xxoo

xxxxxxx

Chapter 7

 **DOM**

The children's ward felt a little larger to me than it did earlier or maybe a little smaller. When we walked out of the elevator I was so excited to see my daughter that it felt like the hallway was too long. But now that we were at the door of her room I was nervous, and I wish I could have prepared more.

 _What did Letty told her about me? Will she like me? What if I am different than what she thought?_

"Dom, are you ready?" Letty cut off my musings. I looked at her and nodded. She took my hand as she opened the door. We were barely inside when I heard a little girl called out excitedly.

"Mami!" I looked over to the bed and there she was, sitting up, her eyes focus on Let. Wavy black hair, fierce brown eyes, and a beautiful familiar smile. She is a miniature Letty, except for the brown eyes.

I felt Letty tugged at my hands as we made our way to our daughter. "Hello, baby. Did you miss me?" Letty bent down and kissed her nose. Beatrice giggled, "Yes, mami." Then she she finally noticed me, and her eyes went wide.

"Papa?"

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I can't believe a single word could make me this happy and exalted with something I can't explain. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I was just in awe, and the way she called me just kept ringing inside my head. _Papa. She called me papa._ I felt Let nudged me.

I focus on Beatrice and noticed that she was looking down, biting her lips, and looks like she was about to cry. Letty elbowed me gently, and then pointed at our daughter using her eyes. Then it clicked. My daughter thought my unresponsiveness as something negative.

I reached my hands and hold her shoulders. Then I kneeled so our eyes were leveled. She looked at me, I smiled, "Hello. So how's my little princess doing?"

She beamed at me, "I'm alright. The nice doctor said I can go home in the morning." Then, as a second thought she mirrored what Let asked her earlier, "Did you miss me papa?"

I was genuinely shocked with her question, but when I think about it I did miss her. I only knew her now, but I felt like I missed her so much. It was hard to explain, but I did. So I nodded at her, "Yes, baby. Papa missed you so much." Then I felt her flung herself to me in a tight hug. I hugged her back. I never felt so happy before. _My daughter. Our family._

"Where's your uncle?" Letty asked Beatrice. She just shrugged and answered, "He said he saw you walking toward here, he said to tell you he just needed some air."

"Okay," I heard Let answered. I'm still wondering who could be this friend that Letty trusted so much. Or better yet, Letty felt she could trust this much even when she didn't have her memory.

I stood up with Beatrice still clinging to me. I sat us on the bed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked her gently. She shook her head, "Nope. I just woke up. Let's play papa." I looked up at Let. She was sitting on one of the couches watching me and our daughter, she smiled at me encouragingly. I looked down at Beatrice, "Okay…so what do you want to do?" She gave me another smile resembling Letty's, then answered, "Color!"

 **LETTY**

Dom and Ris were now done with coloring a scene in the life of The Frog Princess, but Ris was still reluctant to let go of Dom anytime soon. So there was Dom tucking our baby to sleep. I was glad it worked out. There was just one more to go.

As if on cue, the door opened and in he came. Dom turned to look at the door, and was stunned.

"Leon?"

Leon smiled, "It's been a long time, brother."

Dom smiled then looked at me. I stood up and went to a sleepy Ris, I tried to pry her from Dom. "Papa…" she murmured sleepily. Dom kissed her forehead, "I'm here, baby." I asked Dom to move out of the bed, then I took his place. I whispered to Ris, "Papa just needs to talk to Uncle Leon. He'll be here when you wake up." She nodded and snuggled closer to me.

Dom made his way to Leon and they hugged tightly, no one seemed to want to let go. Dom eventually did, and said, "I'm happy with everything, but someone gotta start explaining to me right now."

Leon cocked his head, "Oh didn't baby girl explain it all to you, Dom?" Dom shook his head.

I glared at Leon. I sighed then started explaining. "When I woke up from the accident, Leon was there. I don't know him, but I don't know my name too, I realized I don't remember anything. He knew me however, he told me my name. He told me we were friends, family, and that we have other people. I have other people. I could choose not to believe him then, but I did, because against my better judgment, I trust him. My instincts told me that I could trust him, and I did, implicitly. I didn't know the reason then, but, when I remembered everything it was obvious why."

Dom frowned, "Why didn't you tell me Leon? Tell Mia? Why didn't you bring Let home?"

Leon shrugged, "You think I didn't try Dom? I did. But the person who told me about Letty being in the hospital informed me what happened to Let. She told me about Braga, and that if he found out she was alive, he will not stop until she is dead. This Braga could not afford lose ends. She was in danger."

Leon looked at Dom, "But I still tried. I went back to LA and checked if I could bring Letty back in there. But there was only Mia, I couldn't bring her back there, less I want to drag Mia into it too. So I waited for Let to wake up, but when she did, you were all over the news. I'd like to inform you but I didn't know where you are, all I know is that you were still wanted Dom and with Mia and O'Conner too. Let was pregnant, almost ready to give birth, you think you could handle a baby on the run? Add the fact that Letty couldn't remember us at all."

Dom sighed, he was about to say something but Leon continued, "I'm sorry Dom. I tried, but there was just no way so I did the next best thing that I could. I took care of Let, I tried to protect your daughter. I know you'll come back for them once you knew. When she informed me that I should move to LA, I told her to tell you, but she refused, and I trust her decision. I always trusted Let's decision man, you know that. Plus it was her call."

Dom looked at Leon, "I know you did your best to take care of Let and our daughter. You have never let our family down, brother. Thank you." Then Dom'd voice cracked, "I'm sorry, I couldn't do the same for Jesse and Vince." Then I couldn't help my tears from falling when I saw both of them crying for our two brothers.

 **DOM**

I heard Let sobbing so I looked at her, but he face was turned from us. I realized she was never able to mourn for Vince. It must be hard for her; Vince was to Letty what I am to Mia. Vince may be my bestfriend, but he and Letty were very close. They understood each other more than Vince and I did. I noticed Leon looking at her too, probably thinking the same thing.

I was thankful that Leon was the one who had been there for Letty. I don't know what would have happened if it had been somebody else. _Speaking of…_

"Leon, who told you that Let was in the hospital?"

"The girl who brought her in. She didn't tell me her name, she said it was safer that way."

I heard Letty sighed, "Giselle," I turned to her questioningly, I can see she was struggling. "It was Giselle who brought me in." She continued still trying to hold back her tears, "Before I lost consciousness I asked her why did she save me. She said maybe I was the one saving her. I still didn't know what she meant by that until now."

I closed my eyes. That was what Letty was saying when I heard her crying in the bathroom. _"Giselle, I should've known. I'm sorry I forgot. I'm so sorry I forgot. And Han too, I'm sorry I forgot about you."_

I walked over at Letty , put my arms around her and held her tightly. Leon walked over to us, "Since you are both here, I think I'll head home. You'll be handling the little Toretto, now yeah?" I nodded at him. He leaned down and hugged Let, then we hugged again.

Before he was out the door I called out, "I'll be expecting you to the family barbecue tomorrow afternoon, brother."

"I'll be there, Dom."

 **LETTY**

"So we're telling the family about Beatrice tomorrow?" He asked. We were now lying on the bed.

"It's up to you Dom. I only want for you two to meet first before we introduce her to everyone. She knows all about you and the family. I showed her pictures and told her about her papa so she would be at ease with you."

"You're the best, you know that?" He sighed, "How old is she…four?"

"Three. She's turning four next month."

"Oh, good. Mia would be so thrilled to organize a party for our baby."

"Oh no, Mia!" _How could I forget? She'll be planning my murder._ "She's going to kill me for not telling her." Dom laughed at my reaction so I slapped his chest, "Will you please stop laughing. It's not funny, your sister is violent."

"She's not gonna kill you Let. I won't let her."

"She will make it look like an accident. I just know it."

"No she won't."

"Yes she will Dom. She's going to kill me and feed me to sharks."

"To sharks? Really, Let."

"Oh, I wouldn't put it pass your sister."

He laughed harder at that, and then we're silent for a few minutes. He nuzzled my hair. Then put his arms around me and Ris, "Thank you for everything Let."

Thank _you._ " I said.

"So we okay?" He asked.

"Yes."

He kissed my hair, "Good night baby."

"Good night Dom." I responded and then I drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxx

A/N: Thank you for reading guys!

-S.T


	8. Not a Chapter

Hey guys, obviously this isn't a chapter, I just want to say sorry for not updating til now.

To those who are asking if it is the end of the story, it is not. I just don't have time to write a chapter right now. Classes just started 2 weeks ago. Hence the lack of update on this story. Law school is a jealous mistress so to speak. But don't worry, I've been trying to do as much reading as I could on all my subjects. If I'm advance enough, I'll put into words all my ideas of the upcoming chapters. I've been meaning to write for how many days now, but it is really hard when all my subjects are very demanding this term. I just need a bit of time.

Just hang on okay? I'll try really hard to publish at least a couple of chapters this month. Thank you for reading my story guys...you're the best! :) Now I'll have to go back to reading the gigantic tomes called law books. Have a good day y'all and don't forget to be awesome. xxoo

-Spearmint Toothpaste


End file.
